Mesdames et Messieurs, mourez s'il vous plaît
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Quand l’incompréhension pousse un couple à se détruire. Paraissant insensible, il était pourtant le seul à faire battre son cœur… Etait … ? Parce que c'est comme ça que tout a commencé...


_Déclaration de l'auteure__ : Dévoué lecteur,_

Bienvenue sur les terres de luxure et de facilité,  
Et sommeille dans la dépression ce soir aussi.

_(Kyô's poem book)_

Mesdames et Messieurs, mourez s'il vous plaît

Ce jour, j'ai disparu de tes yeux. Arrivé là que puis-je faire ?

_Partie une :_

_« Dans le parc solaire solitaire, trop loin du mot dramatique, après la pluie.  
Aujourd'hui aussi la pluie me demande « Tu n'as rien à protéger ? »  
Cela me fait rire, car je ne prends soin de rien. »_

_(Kyô's poem book)_

La douce mélancolie d'une vie sans intérêt, que je transmets dans ma musique, n'est que le reflet de mon existence qui s'enroule et se déroule comme un tapis qui grandit avec les années et mène vers un destin commun. Mon regard blasé et vide de tout sentiment parcourt la salle sans faire attention à ce qu'il s'y passe. Avisant l'heure, je me lève pour me verser un café qui m'aidera à tenir le reste de la journée.

Le gobelet, devenu chaud sous l'effet du liquide, me brûle les doigts, mais je ne réagis pas, trop occupé à suivre le parcours de la grande et rapide aiguille qui bouge… Elle va rattraper l'autre… Non ! Te laisse pas faire, réveille-toi, ne la laisse pas passer ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi cette discrimination dans une horloge. La petite se fait toujours dépasser sans protester. Et si elle se rebellait ? Elle pourrait reculer et interdire le passage aux autres, le temps s'arrêterait et les meilleurs moments dureraient plus longtemps. Les mauvais aussi, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité. Ce serait un nouveau monde, une utopie sans sentiment.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une main vient faire dans mon rêve ?

- Kaoru ? Ici la planète Musique qui appelle la planète aux habitants dont la capacité intellectuelle ne dépasse guère celle d'un insecte volant tel un diptère pour une répétition !

Je prends la guitare qui n'attend que moi après avoir fait semblant de rire à la moquerie de Kyô et entame la première mélodie qui me vient à l'esprit. Ce sera Mushi, les autres suivront.

Les premières notes s'élèvent telles de longues plaintes qui nous isolent tous dans un monde où la félicité vit en exil, apeurée par la désolation dont le pouvoir sera bientôt amplifié par les légers mais néanmoins puissants chuchotements du chanteur. Le volume de la voix meurtrie augmente en tourments alors que la batterie et la basse se joignent imperceptiblement au règne d'un chagrin ravagé par la tromperie et l'hypocrisie. L'ampleur vocale résonne désormais en seul maître, les instruments sont transformés un instant en simples figurants. Puis la batterie, discrète jusqu'ici, renverse subitement le pouvoir et surprend la foule par sa beauté alternative et éphémère. Et moi, en simple tyran que je suis, je reprends le devant de la scène pour imposer une triste dictature au peuple indiscipliné et à la façade suicidaire. L'alliance presque parfaite entre ma guitare et la torture phonique qui croit dangereusement nous enferme un peu plus dans cette cage aux barreaux créés de toute l'angoisse et la consternation qui flotte dans la pièce. Et tout recommence, piège infini qui oblige sa proie à demeurer dans une souffrance éternelle. Enfin, le moment fatidique arrive, mon instant de libération dans ce cercle d'amertume. Je domine les autres participants grâce à mon agonie troublée par la maussade insatisfaction qui y perce clairement. Ils dépendent tous de moi, l'envoûtement de ce solo les emprisonne et les entraine aveuglément jusqu'à la succulente perfection.

Et c'est fini…

Nous restons tous interdits devant notre prestation et je brise le cocon d'allégresse regrettée de ma voix grave. Je leur indique qu'ils peuvent retourner se perdre dans leur faste quotidien et commence à ranger un peu les vestiges de notre exhibition personnelle. Bientôt, je me retrouve seul avec lui, l'unique habitant de cette Terre qui semble me comprendre, ou du moins m'accepter. Il m'aide en silence dans ma tâche, je le remercie d'un de ces simples mouvements de lèvres que l'on nomme « sourire » et prends sa main pour quitter ce lieu impersonnel vers un endroit moins banal où l'on pourra supporter les fastidieux instants d'une existence accouplée.

Nous partons ensemble en direction de notre nid à l'abri de l'atmosphère étouffante de mensonges dans un monde de mascarade. Moi, je suis trop occupé à admirer le paysage qui défile comme la matérialisation de la décadence de ce monde inutile mais indispensable à notre survie.

Les fins brins d'herbe solitaires, mais regroupés en une petite troupe essayant de résister au vent que notre véhicule qui passe à leurs côtés leur envoie, s'obstinent à pousser au bord de la route de tous les dangers, celle que nous empruntons régulièrement. Les immenses arbres, en bons protecteurs, offrent ombre et sécurité partielle à la pelouse effrayée, ombrelles naturelles et généreuses. Ma main se pose sur le carreau froid, invisible écran qui m'emprisonne dans un havre d'ivresse refoulée et me permet de traverser cette allée tourmentée par l'écœurant ennui lui rappelant chaque instant son irrévocable immobilité. Le bitume que nous opprimons sans en avoir conscience nous suit tout au long de notre voyage, poussé par une probante détermination à échapper à cette routine oppressante. Ma paume glisse sur la fenêtre en provoquant un bruit désagréable dans le silence qui s'était installé entre nous… depuis trop longtemps. La trace laissée par celle-ci et par laquelle la distinction du paysage se fait plus nette m'aide à dériver un peu plus dans une admiration évasive et imaginée. Des immeubles, grands et stagnant dans cette perpétuelle domination de l'homme sur la nature, première habitante des lieux, défilent sous mes yeux, tous identiques et reflétant toute l'originalité inexistante du nouvel occupant. Quelques promeneurs tardifs sur le trottoir cherchent un semblant d'excitation et se persuadent qu'ils ont une vie après le travail, une fois la nuit tombée, mais ils ignorent qu'ils se perdent dans des rêves éveillés sans intérêt avec la compagnie de simples camarades, incultes les soutenant car dans la même situation.

Tout à ma contemplation, un instant plus ou moins long m'est nécessaire pour remarquer que le spectacle que j'admirais avec tant d'intérêt s'est stoppé en même temps que le moteur de la voiture. Je tourne la tête vers Toshiya, il m'observe de son habituel regard attendri et patient. Nous traversons le semi froid de la rue pour emprunter des escaliers et rejoindre notre appartement commun.

Nous retirons nos chaussures et nous exécutons à toutes les autres formalités que l'entrée dans un nouveau lieu exige. Gardant mon visage de toujours, stoïque, je m'assois sur le canapé dans un mouvement de sempiternelle fatigue apparente. Il me suit et une pointe d'inquiétude perce dans son regard.

- Kao, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Il affiche une mine amusée et lève ses mains au ciel devant la réponse que je lui offre inexorablement chaque soir. Il part remplir son estomac qui lui, crie famine, dans la cuisine… seul. Moi j'allume la télévision et fais semblant de la regarder alors qu'en réalité, je m'insulte de tous les noms… Je devrais être avec lui… Je devrais lui dire que je l'aime… Je devrais me forcer à manger pour ne pas l'inquiéter un peu plus chaque jour… Je devrais lui parler, le rassurer… Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais appris à exposer mes sentiments, à communiquer avec les autres. Et puis, ça lui paraitrait suspect que je me dévoile après tout ce temps… Et comment réagirait-il si je lui disais que je n'ai jamais faim ? Je me nourris pour survivre, mais n'éprouve aucun plaisir à ingurgiter des aliments, aussi bons soient-ils. C'est ça, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir… Je suis dans une constante lassitude du monde extérieur… Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre… avec lui.

Alors que la lucarne brillante diffuse une émission où les participants rient, enfermés dans une dimension que je ne connais pas et me sera probablement inconnue à jamais, un bruit de verre brisé, sauveur de cette nouvelle mais différente admiration, bourdonne une seconde à mes oreilles. Mais je l'ai déjà oublié, mon esprit essayant de faire le lien avec les sanglots qui suivent. Mes sourcils se froncent instinctivement et une tierce personne voyant mon visage à cet instant verrait toute l'inquiétude qui s'y reflète… Mais qu'aurait-elle dit en le voyant lorsque, à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, j'aperçois Toshiya en larmes, des débris de verre à ses pieds ? Que je suis la personne la plus sensible, la plus expressive du monde ? Que je me tourmente pour mon entourage ? Non… simplement que je suis amoureux…

Je m'approche lentement de lui et pose mes mains sur son dos tremblant. Je m'appuie sur lui, mais j'espère qu'il comprend que je le soutiens par ce geste. Nous restons ainsi un moment, coupés du monde, bercés par ses pleurs, douce mélodie qui nous rattache à l'ignoble réalité. Doucement, j'attrape ses doigts dans un geste tendre, en apparence, et murmure pour ne pas faire offense au deuil :

- Viens Totchi, il est tard…

Et il me suit jusqu'à notre chambre, la tête baissée comme un enfant malheureux. Sur ma main, je sens encore des gouttes d'eau tomber. Elles sont chaudes, les larmes qui font fondre mon cœur sans le savoir. Dans le lieu de notre amour, il reste debout, immobile, comme oppressé, étouffé par toute cette tendresse qui ne quitte jamais ce lieu.

Alors j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et lui retire son tee-shirt, découvrant par là son magnifique corps auquel je fais semblant d'être indifférent. Le vêtement atterrit au sol dans l'indifférence totale et l'eau de son affliction dévale maintenant son torse. Je l'essuie mais en réalité, j'en suis jaloux, je veux juste palper de nouveau cette magnifique sculpture qui s'offre à moi. Je m'accroupis et m'attaque ensuite à son pantalon, faisant passer le bouton dans la coupure prévue à cet effet et tirant sur la fermeture éclair. Je fais glisser son jean et son boxer par la même occasion. Puis je me relève et, sans le toucher, sans l'embrasser alors que chacune de mes cellules me crie de le faire, je me déshabille à mon tour et entre dans notre lit, à l'abri sous les couvertures qui semblent me protéger des sentiments que j'ai peur de montrer.

Il reste un instant près du lit à pleurer silencieusement pendant que je fais semblant de m'endormir sereinement. Une fois sa consternation à moitié envolée dans cette eau trouble, il me rejoint presque timidement. Puis le temps passe, les secondes se font entendre, nous narguant de leur passage éphémère dans un lieu matériel, triste bruit récurrent qui m'obsède et me hante. Toshiya remue à mes côtés et en profite pour se coller à mon dos, rempart que je dresse chaque nuit entre nous. Sa main part de ma nuque, tortille légèrement mes cheveux, avant de descendre lentement, pas dans le but de m'exciter, mais dans celui de trouver une faille, il cherche un moyen d'échapper à ce mur de chair que je lui offre cruellement, je le sens.

Tout ce qui suit…

Des baisers sur une peau en manque… une langueur trop aisée… des mots frivoles murmurés par obligation… des gestes apparaissant harmonieux… de brûlants soupirs qui déraillent avant la fin… un calme volupté qui acclame notre affection… des paroles sensuelles… des pensées sexuelles… un regard passionné… un autre plus suspect… et des yeux enflammés… une douceur inutile, suivie d'une patience agacée… deux corps bestiaux en tort… une main tremblante sur mon corps désireux… un contact trompeur qui entraîne une crispation craintive… ma langue soulageant son honteuse réaction… mon répugnant dû que je savoure malgré tout… quelques acrimonies pour le plaisir… et une embrassade superficielle…  des préliminaires bâclées par l'envie… quelques regrets douloureux qui suivent… un cri de souffrance justifiée qui m'ordonne d'arrêter… mais mille acclamations de jouissance qui me supplient de continuer… une confiance chagrinée par une attitude paradoxalement lointaine… un optimiste abattement qu'il cache derrière un prétendu amusement … une incompréhension dominant en despote approuvé… des mouvements trop récurrents pour être vrais… et des caresses mécaniques d'un homme sans sentiment… une culpabilité rancunière… la bénédiction d'un péché… un soulagement frustré…

Et l'aboutissement d'un acte désespéré, une façon charnelle et superficielle de lui dire mon amour, comme un imbécile muet que je suis…

La tension retombe dans la pièce, le silence reprend ses droits. Toshiya, allongé dans mes bras, me murmure un « je t'aime » effacé et j'attends à nouveau dans un monde où il n'existe pas, où je suis seul, dans une réalité falsifiée qui me pourchasse chaque nuit inlassablement.

Les faibles Rayons de Soleil qui traversent les rideaux négligemment tirés la veille me réveillent en venant tendrement caresser ma peau découverte. Mes yeux s'habituent à cette lumière nouvelle et dérivent dans la chambre en s'arrêtant sur Toshiya ; un drap recouvre son corps endormi, il parait si serein que je sors du lit sans un bruit.

Dans la salle d'eau, je me laisse partiellement purifier en détendant mes muscles sous le liquide chaud. J'y reste un moment avant d'en sortir, de me sécher et de m'habiller. Lorsque je sors, je tombe nez à nez avec Toshiya, nu et assis sur le lit, une expression de plat chagrin peinte sur le visage.

- Kao… Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?

- Je voulais pas te réveiller, t'avais l'air de bien dormir…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un pauvre petit déjeuner qui nous aidera à tenir la matinée, pratique dérisoire d'un banal début de journée. Toshiya entre dans la cuisine, mouillé de l'eau d'une douche rapide et des nouvelles larmes peinées. Le silence pesant dans lequel nous mangeons m'oppresse, j'ai l'impression d'être responsable de l'étouffante atmosphère créée par sa suffocation intérieure.

Je sais que d'habitude, on se douche ensemble… Je sais qu'il prend ça comme une trahison… Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur… Je voulais juste le laisser encore un peu dans son monde féérique où il est heureux, loin de moi… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Après quelques instants d'échanges de regards incompréhensifs, nous montons dans la voiture en direction de notre studio, Toshiya au volant, comme d'habitude. La vitre entr'ouverte laisse la douce brise matinale pénétrer dans le véhicule et nous emmêler gentiment les cheveux. Et je laisse mon regard dériver encore et toujours sur le paysage qui défile… joli spectacle éphémère, trop vite arraché à ma contemplation, remplacé par un mur noir, sombre ; je suis dans un lieu que je ne contrôle pas, antre de toutes mes peurs les plus profondes…

Puis plus rien…

Une peinture blanche, reflétant trop intensivement la lumière qui passe par les fenêtres sans rideaux, s'offre à moi. Je me relève du lit impersonnel où je suis allongé et mes jambes douloureuses flanchent sous mon poids. Mes yeux s'habituent à la clarté des lieux, puis remarquent enfin le lit voisin au mien ; un corps auquel sont reliées diverses machines toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres…

Toshiya…

Il semble envolé vers un autre monde où douleur et sentiments n'ont pas leur place, il est si beau. Je m'approche lentement pour ne pas briser le cocon de calme qu'il arrive à former, même inconscient. La porte s'ouvre, un inconnu entre, je l'interroge du regard, il me répond… dit comme ça, ça paraît si simple…

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre ami ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais cela ne saurait tarder, ne vous en faîtes pas… Vous avez eu de la chance, aucun de vous n'est blessé. En ce qui vous concerne, je vous prierais d'aller remplir un formulaire de sortie et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Chez moi ? C'est où ? Le seul endroit où je me sens bien, c'est avec lui… Mais ces chiens en blouse blanche du puritanisme tartuffard de notre époque ne veulent rien savoir. Je remplis leur papier inutile sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je note et retourne auprès de Toshiya… et j'attends…

Une fois de plus, le temps m'abandonne, il passe sans un regard vers nous en laissant les pesantes conséquences de sa traversée sur notre dos. Le Soleil nous donne sa lumière un instant puis s'en va la diffuser de l'autre côté du globe.

Et moi, j'attends encore, dans le silence, l'impatience.

Mes yeux le fixent toujours lorsqu'une infirmière entre.

- Les visites sont terminées, veuillez quitter l'hôpital, monsieur.

J'insiste pour rester, elle refuse.

Je lui dis que je reviendrai, il ne répond pas.

Je m'en vais, il ne réagit pas.

Les rues sombres m'accompagnent lors de mon retour en arrière. Mon ancien appartement… non, mon appartement. L'autre m'aurait paru si fade sans les sourires de Toshiya –bien qu'ils se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. J'ouvre la porte du balcon dans ce lieu impersonnel empestant le renfermé et erre quelques instants, redécouvrant l'endroit, reflet de ma solitude intérieure. Lassé de cette exploration inintéressante, je retourne me confronter au vent frais d'une nuit solitaire et mes souvenirs reviennent en vrac…

- _Kao… C'est magnifique…_

_Allongés sur une couverture posée négligemment sur l'herbe mal coupée d'une campagne abandonnée, nous nous perdions dans une contemplation sans fin du monde nous surplombant. L'opulence des étoiles illuminant primairement nos visages nous laissait penseurs et ridicules, philosophes rieurs et humainement inexistants._

_Mon bras glissé sous sa nuque soutenait dérisoirement sa tête. Il s'approcha de moi dans un frisson dû à l'air frais d'une nuit de campagne. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas… du moins, je fis semblant d'être plus intéressé par les astres lumineux et à force de jouer, je me fondis dans mon rôle._

_Une étoile brillant plus que les autres attira mon attention, elle semblait dominer le ciel par son éclat, comme Toshiya contrôlait mon esprit par sa sensibilité. Mais comme toutes ces boules de feu étaient condamnées à s'éteindre un jour, mon égoïsme et mon insensibilité apparente finiraient par avoir raison de son petit cœur fragile._

_Je m'en rendais compte à ce moment plus que jamais…_

_Je me mis sur le côté, ma tête au-dessus de la sienne et chuchotai un « je t'aime tant », murmure inaudible souligné de quelques larmes –les premières depuis trop longtemps- qui s'écrasaient près de ses yeux grands ouverts. Et lui resta pétrifié un long moment, subjugué par cet instant de faiblesse pathétique, impressionné par cette lâcheté dévoilée, unique penchant de servitude qu'il verra…_

_Cela ne se reproduira plus…_

Ce moment douloureux me hante constamment. Quelquefois, je me dis que si ces mots avaient été prononcés plus souvent, il ne paraitrait pas si triste. Je rentre et me glisse dans mon lit. Il me manque. Je ne dormirai pas cette nuit-là. Je pense à ses cheveux qui caressent mon torse, j'imagine ses mains courir sur mon corps, les mots doux qu'il prononce et auxquels je ne réponds jamais. Et je pleure. Parce que je l'aime. Et que je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

Ça fait mal…

Un homme en blouse blanche vient vérifier son état, il ne semble pas s'inquiéter après avoir observé des feuilles et les machines. Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Si Toshiya mourait, il s'en préoccuperait ? Je ne pense pas, c'est son quotidien, après tout. Je l'entends respirer dans le calme frustrant des lieux, son torse se soulève à son rythme et je l'observe, hypnotisé par ce plaisant spectacle d'agonie érotique.

Je me sens si faible…

Et lentement, je sombre dans une douce déprime joyeuse.

Une calme voix suave et doucereuse bourdonne à mes oreilles. J'ouvre un œil et aperçois des inconnus qui défilent sans me voir. L'autre me permet de me rendre compte que je me trouve dans une voiture.

Et cette voix…

- Kyô ?

Il ne répond pas et continue de chantonner, l'air indifférent. J'ouvre le carreau et ferme à nouveau les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à Toshiya. Faire le vide… Laisser le néant s'emparer de mon corps, de mon esprit. D'habitude, j'y arrive, mais cette fois… la vision de son sourire, son visage endormi, ils me narguent de l'intérieur et répandent des sentiments de frayeur, d'inquiétude en moi. L'amour que je lui porte se ravive par son absence et infeste mes pensées. Je me hais d'éprouver de telles choses, pourtant je me laisse emporter par une affection dérisoire.

Je me hais…

Nous arrivons dans son appartement, je me dirige de suite vers la fenêtre et, le regard lassé, j'attends que Kyô agisse.

- Tu t'es endormi à l'hôpital. Alors comme c'est mon numéro que tu as laissé, ils m'ont appelé.

- Faut qu'j'y retourne…

- Kaoru… Il se réveillera tu sais… Arrête de te tourmenter avec ça…

Je passe devant lui et quitte son appartement sans répondre. Dans le métro, je me dis qu'ils sont tous débiles. Je sais qu'il se réveillera ! Tout comme je sais que je sois là ou pas ne changera rien ! Mais moi, je veux rester à ses côtés, parce que sans lui, je ne suis rien. C'est pour moi que je fais ça, je suis bien à ses côtés et c'est tout.

- Nous sommes désolé, mais il s'est réveillé et a voulu partir sur le champ.

Et merde…

Je cours vers ma voiture et file vers notre appartement. Il m'ouvre… en larmes. J'entre et le reste… c'est trop douloureux. La succincte sérénité n'est qu'une façade mensongère. Il m'observe de ses yeux torturés et rougis et murmure :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est fini…

C'est maintenant que je dois le contredire, abandonner mon orgueil trompeur, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime à en mourir, que je suis resté à ses côtés tout ce temps, qu'il m'est indispensable. Seulement voilà, ma fierté dégénérée m'en empêche. Je le quitte, la tête haute, sans un mot, sans un regarde et je rentre… seul.

Dans mon lit vide et froid accueillant ma carcasse immonde, les larmes longtemps refoulées me quittent à leur tour pour enfin jouir de leur libération. Le ciel a toujours pleuré pour moi, mais aujourd'hui, son soutien est insuffisant… pour toujours. J'ai bêtement perdu la personne qui m'aidait à survivre et je ne peux que pleurer seul et isolé. Je me hais de ne pas avoir su réagir. Je le hais de ne finalement pas me comprendre, tout ceci était inutile, il est comme les autres.

Je le hais d'être ce qu'il est, mais pourtant je continue de sourire…

Parce que c'est comme ça que tout a commencé…

Fin de la première partie

_Ryû__ : Cette fic est pour Sophie 3_

_J'aime pas trop la fin… En tout cas, j'en ai chié pour cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, au moins. J'voulais faire plus long, mais… cette longueur, c'est déjà un exploit pour moi ! . (Alors, je donne l'impression que c'est plus long en faisant un grand commentaire de fin XD)_

_Ah et je suis retombée dans ma passe « poèmes de Kyô », ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! - Donc… J'en mets partout XD_

_Le titre principal est extrait de Garbage, de Dir en Grey._

_Le titre de la première partie est extrait de Yurameki, de Dir en Grey._

_Alors, j'attends impatiemment vos réactions, bonnes, mauvaises, les deux (gné ? ô.O) et vive Kyô…. Hein ? XD Non, pas de rapport UU_

_J'ai envie de faire un roman… Parce que j'ai bientôt mon oral de français et que j'ai pas envie de réviser… Alors on passe le temps comme on peut ! _

_Bon, alors comme vous avez remarqué, beaucoup de personnes arrêtent d'écrire (ouais, enfin, deux, quoi), c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça Ryû, ou l'art de dire des choses totalement inutiles !_

_Bon, comme c'est la partie une, vous avez deviné que j'ai prévu une suite… qui n'en est pas vraiment une en fait… Vous la voulez ? Elle est pas encore écrite, j'hésite_

_Un commentaire ?_

_Ryû, que puis-je faire ?_


End file.
